


Little Prince

by GrabNGoFics



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Play Little Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Age Regression/De-Aging, CG!Sapnap, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I hate having to put that tag but people are weird, Little Space, Little dream, Little!Dream, Non-Sexual Age Play, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 23:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrabNGoFics/pseuds/GrabNGoFics
Summary: Dream is a Little (ages 0-5) and hasn't regressed since Sapnap moved in. How will he react?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 140





	Little Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I love reading these type of fics so I decided to write on. If I get anything wrong PLEASE CORRECT ME. I'd hate to spread false information. 
> 
> -This is not a shipping fic

Dream hadn’t regressed since Sapnap moved in. He knew it wasn’t healthy to suppress that part of himself, but he just couldn’t do it. He couldn’t let anybody know of his little spaces. His little space was his and his alone. It was his problem to deal with. He was struggling enough trying to hide his gear.

Last week Sapnap was helping him look for something and went to open his thankfully locked blue chest in his closet. In there he kept everything he’d need. The pressure from getting found out was almost enough to make him slip on the spot. 

That had been happening a lot lately, almost slipping. It had just been so long since his last regression. Dream was currently on call with Sap and George. None of them were streaming, they were just toying around in a Minecraft world. Dream was off building a house along the shore. George was placing sand and having some little bickering fight with Sapnap. Dream just ignored the fighting and continued on his house. It was somewhat peaceful, he had finished the exterior and begun decorating. 

All the bright colors were so enticing. He decorated his windowsills with bright colors. He giggled lightly at the pink heart carpet he made. “What’s this? You making a honeymoon home for you and George?” Sapnap joked. “No is for me” Dream mumbled. He clasped a hand over his mouth quickly. He hadn’t meant to go little, it must’ve been the decorating. “You feeling ok dude?” Sapnap sounded a little weirded out. Dream coughed himself back to being big, “Yeah uh, I’m just tired. I’m gonna log off, night.” He left was call and turned his chair towards his room. 

Despising hating it, he had to regress. He fiddled the chest key out of his wallet. He clumsily stumbled to the closet. The key wasn’t working right. No matter how many times he turned it, it wasn’t clicking right. Tears of frustration bubbled in his eyes. They spilled violently down his cheeks. Dream smashed the key onto the ground, he was fed up. He’d just have to deal with it. No stuffies, no fluffy pajamas, no pacis. The small man crawled up into his bed. He sobbed into his pillow, it being the softest thing he could cuddle. 

The denim of his jeans felt all too coarse. His hoodie and t-shirt too stuffy. He attempted on getting it off, too heavy. He had just collapsed back into his pillow. Dream’s cries grew louder, not even the pillow could mask them. He just had to hope Sapnap couldn’t hear him from upstairs. This would pass, he’d be big soon enough. Being ashamed of his little space wasn’t always too usual. He used to love it, then he saw how the internet saw regression. They didn’t understand. But Dream took these words as fact, he thought he was weird.

A soft knock shook his door. No, please go away. Sapnap go away. Dream curled further into himself. He knocked again. “Dream? You ok in there?” Dream could respond. He regressed too far down. He flinched at the sound of his doorknob clicking. A gasp echoed into the room. “Dream?” Sapnap approached the bed. Dream turned his body so he was laying on his back. Dream hiccuped violently, attempting to respond. His words only came out at cries. 

“What happened?” Sapnap went to cradle his face. Dream jumped backwards. No, nobody was meant to take care of him. Only Dream, Dream by himself. Sapnap noticed the chest pulled out of the closet and the key next to it. Curious he went to open it, Dream sprung his limbs forward in a panic. After the chest didn’t open, he inspected the key. “This is your house key” Sapnap turned the key towards Dream. There was a label on it, but he couldn’t read it. He felt so pathetic. He couldn’t even read? He gestured vaguely at his wallet that was open on his desk. 

Sapnap seemed to understand, he inspected the wallet. He pulled out another key. A tinge of relief soother Dream. That was until Sapnap went to open the rest again. With one click his secret was blown. The first item in chest was his favorite pacifier. Sapnap wasn’t speaking, he just looked at the items on display. Dream attempted to reach out for the paci but found himself too out of reach. Sapnap frowned at the gesture. Dream panicked more. He knew he’d find it weird. Gosh, why couldn’t he just be normal? 

Sapnap grabbed the paci. It was green with his blob logo on the center. He had gotten it custom-made, claiming he was just a big Dream fan to the seller. He was surprised to feel the paci pressed against his lips. He gratefully accepted it. “You’re a little?” Dream nodded. Sapnap brushed a hand through Dream’s wavy locks. “Can you speak?” Dream frustratingly shook his head. Sapnap continued to pet in an attempt to quell the boy. “Shhh, Shh that’s ok. You don’t have to talk.” 

Sapnap moved back over to the chest. Sapnap pulled out a Dream blob plush that he had received from his P.O. Box. Dream’s eyes lit up at the sight of the plush. “Soft” Sapnap squished it gently. Dream let out a happy cry along with grabby arms. “Aww here you go little guy” Sapnap handed over the stuffie. As Dream hugged into the blob, his ankles kicked. His big boy clothes were becoming even more too much. Sapnap continued to dig in the box. Dream watched as he suckled sweetly on his favorite paci. 

Sapnap turned back to meet Dream’s eyes. He cocked an eyebrow as he watched Dream kick at his ankles. He returned to the chest and pulled out a footie onesie that was covered in smiley faces. Pro to being rich, he could get all the custom little gear he wanted. “You want this?” Sapnap went to hand the garment over. Dream balled the fabric in his other hand, there was no way he could change by himself right now. Instead, he let got of his stuffie and rolled onto his back. He hoped Sapnap would understand. 

“Do you need help changing too?” Dream nodded a little embarrassed. “Here lay back” Sapnap undid his jeans, helping the taller out. Dream hated how tall he was in little space. Babies weren’t supposed to be 6’3”. With his jeans off, Dream lifted his arms for his shirt to be removed. A cold shiver ran through his body at the lack of clothing. “Here bud, get up for me” Sapnap kept a firm grip on his hands. Once up Dream kept his hands on Sapnap’s shoulders. He helped Dream into his onesie. A loud giggle erupted from the little when his hood was flipped up. 

“Look at you, tears all gone” Sapnap cooed. Dream flopped back onto his bed, feeling extremely comfortable. “How old are you feeling little guy?” Dream held up a single digit. “Oh you’re tiny, tiny” Sapnap laughed. Dream felt a little self-conscious about the laugh. His face dropped. “What’s wrong? Do you need anything?” Sapnap turned back to the chest. Dream let out a whine. Sapnap pulled out a bottle, “Thirsty?” He shook his head. “Hungry?” Dream shook again. “Tired?” Dream stomped his feet angrily.

“Hey, don’t be like that” Sapnap reprimanded in a firm tone. Dream stomped again. No, no he wasn’t tired. He was feeling so good, no night night time. He refused to be sleepy. Thought his onesie was so soft and his paci so soothing. “Does my little prince need to sleep” Sapnap tickled Dream side. Dream squirmed from the tickling. “Nooooooo” he babbled from behind his paci. “Mmmm I think you're lying to me” Sapnap poked again. Dream grumbled incoherently behind his blob plushie.

“What was that Dreamie?” Oh, he liked that name. It felt so little. “I think your tiiiiired. Come on little guy you’ll feel better” Sapnap attempted to convince. Sapnap dug once more in the chest and pulled out a soft baby blue blanket. He draped it over Dream. He tucked in the sides. Dream’s eyelids felt heavy. “It’s ok baby boy, you can rest. You’re safe” Sapnap hushed. Dream drifted away into his slumber. Sapnap stayed with him till he was fast asleep. They’d have to talk about this later.

—————————-

Sapnap made sure to keep the lamp on just in case Dream woke up little. He’d only heard of little space through TikTok. I’m actuality he didn’t even think it was a real thing till today. But he’d just seen it. Dream was in such a state of distress he couldn’t speak. There were so many items in the chest. He hadn’t even seen all of it. How long had Dream been doing things alone? Did the others know?

He felt compelled to ask the others but he couldn’t. Just in case they didn’t know. He didn’t want to out Dream. He had already been vulnerable tonight. He’d have to do some research to better help Dream in the future. Poor little- big guy. 

Before going to sleep Sapnap felt responsible to do a little bit of research. The first stuff he found was the fetish side. Definitely not what he was looking for. After filtering unwanted results out he finally found the information he needed. He began reading up on the hows and whys. So it was a coping mechanism? It was perfectly healthy. Sometimes Littles may need help from a caregiver. Was Sapnap now a caregiver? He wouldn’t mind being one. It was just helping his buddy out.

He saw how small Dream had gotten, he wondered if that chest incident had even happened before. Or maybe he didn’t hide it before Sapnap moved in? Was Dream hiding all this because of Sapnap? He felt guilty. Sure he thought it was a little weird at first, but not now. They’d just have to have a proper talk about it tomorrow.


End file.
